5 minutes
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Devant l'adversité, certains se tournent vers la drogue, d'autres noient leur désespoir dans l'alcool. Akaashi Keiji préfère traverser la ville sur un coup de tête pour aller rendre visite à son ancien capitaine sans même lui passer un coup de fil. BokuAka.


Salut ffnet, pour une fois je ne poste pas du kuroshou (ça ne saurait tarder, VOUS AVEZ VU LA DERNIERE VIDEO DU STAGE PLAY ? YOU KNOW WHICH ONE), mais un petit BokuAka des familles. Ça faisait longtemps et c'était très cool à écrire alors j'espère que ça vous plaira héhé

Je l'ai écrit y'a quelques jours pour l'anniversaire de **Thalilitwen **my partner in crime (jtm fort mon amie) et dans un moment d'ennui au plus profond de mon canapé j'ai décidé de le poster. Le BokuAka est un pairing de qualité supérieure, comme le jambon.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**5 MINUTES**

* * *

Akaashi ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les tremblements du wagon autour de lui. La nuit tombait lentement sur Tokyo et si ses calculs étaient exacts il parviendrait à l'université une dizaine de minutes avant la fin de l'entraînement de l'équipe de volley.

Monter dans ce train avait été une décision stupide, motivée par des émotions irrationnelles et s'il s'était laissé ne serait-ce que cinq minutes de plus pour y réfléchir, il serait sans doute resté sur le quai. Pourtant, le claquement des portes n'en avait été que plus libérateur.

Ses parents penseraient qu'il était allé dormir chez Konoha, il s'en était assuré. Ce dernier le couvrirait sans ciller et Akaashi n'aurait aucun mal à lui renvoyer l'ascenseur une fois qu'il aurait repris ses esprits.

Mais à cet instant précis, ses pensées étaient bien loin de ses parents, de Konoha et de tout ce qui avait trait à l'équipe actuelle de Fukurodani. L'école en elle-même lui semblait plus austère que jamais, silencieuse et débordante de toute la pression accumulée par les troisièmes années de génération en génération.

Pour quelqu'un qui passait son temps à rappeler les autres à l'ordre, Akaashi avait bien vite décidé de monter dans ce train en direction de l'université où habitait Bokuto pour la seule et unique raison qu'il lui manquait.

Étonnamment, toutes les pensées parasites qui le hantaient depuis des semaines s'étaient envolées à la seconde où il avait mis un pied dans le wagon.

_« Tes parents vont se rendre compte que t'es parti. »_

_« Tu vas te faire tuer par l'administration de l'école si tu sèches les cours demain. »_

_« Tu veux vraiment tout foutre en l'air ? »_

Il avait largement eu le temps de se poser toutes ces questions parfaitement légitimes. Mais puisqu'il avait décidé d'être stupide et d'ignorer tout bon sens pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, il se sentait enfin en paix, adossé au siège en skaï du train.

Une seule chose persistait dans son esprit, une seule pensée l'obsédait.

Il allait enfin revoir Bokuto.

Traverser le campus fut plus facile que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il avait eu la présence d'esprit de s'habiller normalement, laissant son uniforme de Fukurodani au placard avant de sortir de chez lui. Il se faufila sans difficulté par les grilles ouvertes et trouva rapidement son chemin jusqu'au gymnase.

Akaashi prit une longue inspiration avant de s'engager dans le couloir qui menait au gymnase. Où était passé le courage qui l'avait poussé à monter dans ce train ? Où était sa spontanéité dans les moments où il en avait tant besoin ?

Il le trouva facilement parmi tous les joueurs de volley qui rangeaient leur matériel. Ses cheveux argentés n'avaient rien perdu de leur éclat et il lui sembla, même à cette distance, qu'ils étaient plus longs que la dernière fois.

Il serra le poing contre la rambarde des gradins. Il lui suffisait de descendre et d'aller lui parler. Il inventerait n'importe quoi pour justifier sa présence, il fallait juste qu'il lui parle, même cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes et il trouverait peut-être la force de rentrer chez lui sans avoir l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur.

Qui sait, peut être que cinq minutes étaient suffisantes pour lui dire ce qu'il ruminait depuis des mois. Cinq minutes pour lui dire « tu m'as manqué », « C'est tellement plus difficile sans toi » et pourquoi pas, s'il était assez fou –

Akaashi perdit le fil de sa pensée en voyant une silhouette s'approcher de Bokuto à grands pas, une bouteille d'eau dans la main. Un sourire éclatant naquit sur les lèvres de son ancien capitaine alors qu'une fille qui devait avoir son âge lui disait des mots qu'Akaashi était trop loin pour entendre.

Il eut l'impression que toute la fatigue accumulée depuis le début de l'année lui retombait sur les épaules d'un seul coup et son cœur pesa soudainement cent tonnes dans sa poitrine.

_« Bien sûr qu'une chose pareille finirait par arriver_, songea-t-il alors que la fille aux cheveux châtain riait à quelque chose que Bokuto venait de dire. »

Akaashi recula comme si la rambarde l'avait brûlé. Tentant de calmer les battements paniqués de son cœur, il se dirigea vers la porte, désorienté.

_« T'es complètement con d'être venu jusqu'ici, ça sert à rien, il a sûrement aucune envie de te voir. »_

_« Tu sais même pas qui elle est. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Ça pourrait même être sa petite-amie. »_

Akaashi s'arrêta devant la porte, incapable de décider quoi faire. Il n'était pas trop tard pour prendre le train dans le sens inverse, s'il se dépêchait. Il fallait qu'il quitte cet endroit, quoi qu'il arrive.

Bokuto ne devait surtout pas le voir.

Dans son empressement à s'enfuir de ces lieux, Akaashi s'élança si vite hors du couloir qu'il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, l'envoyant presque s'écraser au sol. Assis sur le carrelage, Akaashi porta une main à son visage avec un gémissement. Une douleur aiguë irradiait son front, là où il avait percuté le menton de Kuroo Tetsurou.

\- Putain, s'exclama ce dernier en se frottant le menton. C'est pas poss-

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres au moment où il reconnut Akaashi.

_Merde, merde, merde._

\- Akaashi, je t'avais même pas reconnu ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir, même si tu m'a complètement niqué la mâchoire, j'ai super mal là.

Akaashi se releva précipitamment, cherchant une échappatoire. La douleur de son front était si intense qu'elle l'empêchait presque de réfléchir.

\- Oui, désolé Kuroo-san, balbutia-t-il. Je dois partir, excuse-moi.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Attends, tu vas pas t'en aller sans voir Bokuto, il va sortir d'une minute à l'autre.

S'enfuir n'était plus une option. Mais hors de question qu'il accepte de le suivre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à entraîner Kuroo un peu plus loin et…à ce moment-là, il réfléchirait à une excuse.

\- Viens avec moi, vite.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, à la fin ?

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche d'Akaashi. Son cerveau ne parvenait pas à lui fournir une quelconque excuse valable à son comportement qui devait sembler plus que louche. Et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de lutter contre l'envie de pleurer. Ce que Kuroo dut remarquer, car il secoua la tête avant de poser une main sur l'épaule d'Akaashi.

\- Bon, je sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais si tu veux pas rester ici, on va s'en aller. Mais tu restes pas tout seul.

Akaashi acquiesça, conscient qu'il était inutile de tenter de faire changer Kuroo d'avis. Tant qu'ils sortaient d'ici, il s'estimait heureux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le soleil déclinait derrière les fenêtres du Mc Donalds le plus proche de l'université de Kuroo et Bokuto.

\- Alors, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui te met dans cet état ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, si c'est pas pour voir Bokuto ?

Akaashi soupira en reposant la fin de son cheeseburger – qui était au passage aussi dégueulasse que le Mc Donald's, mais Kuroo avait été bien gentil de l'inviter et il avait faim, donc il n'allait pas se plaindre.

\- Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, grommela-t-il en triturant l'emballage de sa paille dans un vain effort pour ne pas regarder Kuroo dans les yeux.

\- T'es parti comme ça, sans rien dire à personne ?

Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à ses questions. Mais dans la situation actuelle, le choix ne lui était pas vraiment donné.

\- Allez, l'encouragea Kuroo. Dis-moi ce que tu fais là, sinon je vais penser que t'es là pour mes beaux yeux.

Il arracha un sourire à Akaashi pour la première fois de la soirée.

\- D'accord capitula ce dernier. À une condition.

\- Oui oui, je dirai rien à Bokuto, promis Kuroo, dont le sourire commençait à être franchement agaçant.

Akaashi décida donc de mettre son amour propre, sa dignité et sa réputation de côté en expliquant à Kuroo de manière concise, mais néanmoins explicite ce qui l'amenait ici.

\- Ok, dit Kuroo en haussant les sourcils une fois qu'Akaashi eut terminé. Euh, je m'y attendais carrément, mais l'entendre de ta bouche, c'est…

\- On peut parler d'autre chose, maintenant ? grogna Akaashi. C'est suffisamment humiliant comme ça.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, tu crois que je vais te juger ? Moi ?

Akaashi inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- Oui, vu comme ça…

Kuroo s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque son portable sonna. Il consulta l'écran, soupira, et appuya sur la touche _« raccrocher »._

\- T'en fais pas pour moi si tu dois partir, dit Akaashi. Je sais où est le train.

\- N'importe quoi. Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, il peut bien attendre –

Son portable sonna une seconde fois, mettant en doute l'affirmation comme quoi il – peu importe qui il était – pouvait attendre.

\- Il a pas l'air d'avoir envie d'attendre, fit remarquer Akaashi.

\- Oui, ça m'étonne pas de lui. Je vais le mettre sur silencieux, comme ça il criera dans le vide.

Kuroo rangea son portable dans sa poche et reporta son attention sur Akaashi.

\- Revenons à nos moutons.

\- On parlait de ton appel urgent.

\- Non non, on parlait de toi. Et de Bokuto. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'allais partir en courant ? Je t'assure qu'il aurait été super content de te voir. Vraiment.

Akaashi détourna le regard.

\- Pas la peine de raconter n'importe quoi pour me remonter le moral, Kuroo-san.

\- Je dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, insista Kuroo. Il parle de toi tout le temps.

\- Ah vraiment ? Et c'était qui, la fille avec qui il parlait dans le gymnase ?

Akaashi était ridicule, il le savait. Si cette fille avait été la petite-amie de Bokuto, Kuroo le lui aurait dit au moment où il lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour son ancien capitaine. Mais Kuroo avait beau partager cette complicité qui passait même pour une sorte de lien télépathique franchement dérangeant avec Bokuto, ça n'en faisait pas un expert. Il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il se faisait juste des idées, où s'il avait raison de se sentir comme déchiré de l'intérieur en repensant au sourire que Bokuto avait adressé à cette fille.

\- Bokuto ? Avec une fille ? ricana Kuroo. Décris-la-moi.

\- Plutôt petite, cheveux châtains. Objectivement, très jolie.

Les yeux de Kuroo s'arrondirent au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait de qui Akaashi voulait parler.

\- Mais tu parles de Mika, là ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache, c'est la première fois que je la vois.

Kuroo sortit à nouveau son portable et lui montra une photo de groupe où l'on voyait Bokuto, Kuroo, un garçon aux cheveux verts et la fille qu'il avait vue dans le gymnase. Bokuto avait un bras passé autour des épaules de Kuroo, qui regardait le type aux cheveux verts qu'Akaashi n'avait jamais vu, et la dénommée Mika se tenait juste à côté de ce dernier, à l'opposé de Bokuto.

\- C'est elle, ouais.

\- C'est Mika. C'est pas du tout la copine de Bokuto et ça le sera jamais, fais-moi confiance.

\- Et pourquoi ? C'est qui, au juste ?

\- C'est une fille formidable. Très jolie, comme tu dis, intelligente, brillante –

\- Me voilà rassuré, le coupa sèchement Akaashi.

\- Laisse-moi finir ! Bokuto n'est vraiment pas son genre, honnêtement. Je la connais très bien. Et s'ils t'ont paru proches, c'est parce qu'ils le sont, mais c'est rien dont tu doives t'inquiéter, mon petit Akaashi.

Akaashi n'aimait pas du tout le sourire en coin que Kuroo lui adressait.

\- Je suis pas ton _petit Akaashi_, et je m'inquiète de rien du tout.

\- Mon œil. Heureusement que je passais par là, parce qu'avec les films que tu t'étais faits, je te raconte pas le bordel pour que les choses avancent entre Bokuto et toi.

\- Écoute, je te suis reconnaissant pour ce que t'as fait pour moi ce soir, mais tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Akaashi, tu crois que tes parents vont pas t'entendre rentrer ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Le sourire de Kuroo lui fit regretter d'avoir posé la question.

\- On va aller voir Bokuto.

\- À cette heure-ci ?

\- Il est même pas encore vingt-deux heures, tu crois qu'il dort déjà ? Désolé de briser le mythe, mais il est sûrement en train de regarder une émission de cuisine et quand ça le prend il reste éveillé jusqu'à 3 heures.

Cette vision fit sourire Akaashi, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kuroo.

\- C'est vraiment urgent, vous deux. Bon, viens avec moi.

N'ayant pas vraiment d'autre alternative, Akaashi s'exécuta, suivant Kuroo à travers quelques rues encore bien animées, jusqu'à une résidence dont il composa le code en deux temps trois mouvements. Dans l'ascenseur, Akaashi sentit l'angoisse le paralyser.

\- Stresse pas, lui dit Kuroo. Si tu te demandes ce que tu vas lui dire, souviens-toi qu'il sera tellement content de te voir qu'il te laissera pas en placer une pendant au moins une demi-heure. Ça te laisse le temps de trouver.

\- Merci pour le conseil, grommela Akaashi.

Kuroo s'arrêta au fond du couloir.

\- C'est cette porte, lui indiqua-t-il.

\- Attends, tu me laisses là ?

\- Oh, tu vas très bien t'en sortir, j'en suis sûr. Et puis je t'aime bien, mais si je traîne encore, Daishou va m'égorger.

Akaashi n'eut pas le temps de protester, car Kuroo appuya fortement sur la sonnette avant de partir en courant. Trop choqué pour réagir, Akaashi n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'offrir un sourire penaud à Bokuto lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

\- J'ai mon casque ! C'est pas moi qui met la musique trop fort cette fois, Madame Take-

Bokuto s'interrompit en réalisant qu'Akaashi se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte, et non pas sa voisine.

\- Akaashi, murmura-t-il alors qu'un immense sourire éclairait son visage.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Akaashi pour cesser de regretter son escapade.

\- Allez, reste pas là, entre !

Akaashi avait à peine mis deux pieds dans l'appartement que Bokuto se jeta dans ses bras. Il fallut moins d'une seconde avant de l'enlacer à son tour, et à cet instant précis, rien n'aurait pu convaincre Akaashi qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui. Il aurait sans doute des ennuis si ses parents se rendaient compte qu'il était parti, Konoha allait lui casser les pieds pendant des jours, l'administration de son lycée lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais comment, comment aurait-il pu accorder la moindre importance à tout ça alors qu'il était dans les bras de Bokuto ?

Il nota distraitement qu'il avait pris du muscle depuis la dernière fois et qu'il aurait sans doute pu le briser en deux comme une brindille. Une odeur de menthe imprégnait le sweatshirt jaune fluo de Bokuto, comme s'il venait de se brosser les dents. Dans un éclair de désespoir, Akaashi se demanda comment il était censé résister à l'envie de l'embrasser.

\- T'es vraiment là, soupira Bokuto.

\- Ouais, répondit Akaashi qui n'y croyait qu'à moitié lui-même. On dirait bien.

Bokuto prit son visage entre ses mains en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de lire dans son esprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Akaashi mit sa franchise sur le compte de la fatigue, de l'adrénaline, et de la torture de tous ces mois passés sans le voir.

\- Tu me manquais.

Bokuto écarquilla les yeux comme s'il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse.

\- Oh. Oh, tu m'as manqué, toi aussi. Beaucoup.

Akaashi en oublia presque comment respirer.

\- Mais, tes parents savent que t'es là ? T'as pas cours demain ? Et t'es venu comment ?

\- J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ça. Mais c'est pas très important, je –

\- Toi, t'as pas réfléchi ? rit Bokuto. Arrête.

Il laissa échapper un soupir incrédule lorsque le silence d'Akaashi lui confirma qu'il avait effectivement, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, laissé la réflexion de côté et privilégié son envie irrépressible de le revoir.

Bokuto se mit à tripoter nerveusement le col de la veste d'Akaashi, un sourire presque timide sur les lèvres.

\- Donc t'es vraiment monté dans un train pour venir ici, _sans réfléchir_, parce que je te manquais ?

\- Oui enfin, dit Akaashi qui se sentait devenir de plus en plus écarlate, façon de parler, je –

\- Tu sais, je suis presque sûr que si j'avais fait la même chose, tu m'aurais quand même bien réprimandé, rit Bokuto.

Il n'y avait pas une once de reproche dans sa voix.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr, soupira Akaashi. À ce stade, j'étais plus à ça près.

Akaashi tentait de savoir si ce qu'il lisait sur le visage de Bokuto était de la surprise ou de la joie, mais Bokuto l'embrassa avant qu'il ne parvienne à une conclusion.

Il s'était imaginé embrasser Bokuto de nombreuses fois, mais rien de ce qu'il avait pu attendre n'était comparable à ce qu'il ressentit lorsque Bokuto prit son visage entre ses mains pour lui donner exactement ce dont il rêvait depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois et peut-être bien quelques années.

Akaashi lui rendit son baiser avec une ferveur qui sembla le surprendre, car il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

\- Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent, murmura Bokuto, le front posé contre le sien. Je vais jamais vouloir te laisser partir.

\- Toi aussi tu devrais faire ça plus souvent, répliqua Akaashi. M'embrasser.

\- Sans problème, murmura Bokuto avec une tendresse qui fit sourire Akaashi.

Lorsqu'il se pencha à nouveau vers lui, Akaashi ferma les yeux avec la certitude que les choses étaient enfin comme elles auraient dû l'être depuis longtemps.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :))

**Aeli**

PS : Ne faites pas confiance à **Liuanne** elle tentera de vous retourner le cerveau à la première occasion, j'avais rien demandé et par sa faute je cède chaque jour de plus en plus au kuroaka, sale sorcière


End file.
